videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Quest/Tropes
This is list of trope present in Kingdom Quest. Tropes * Absurdly Spacious Sewer: You never see inside the sewer, but considering the hordes of ratmen that crawl out, it's safe to say that they're pretty big. * Action Girl: Every hero has male and female versions. * AFGNCAAP: You're only ever addressed as "My liege" or "Good sir". * AI-Generated Economy: You have relatively little control over the economy outside of the Inns and Markets you build. * All Trolls Are Different: Big Smash Mooks with clubs that love smashing low-level heroes. * Animate Dead: Cultists can do it, and should you upgrade the Temple of Morticia, so can you. * Animorphism: The signature ability of Druids; as they gain levels, they can transform into wolves and bears in combat. * Arbitrary Headcount Limit: Four per guild, temple, or racial home. The exception is the Kobold Camp, which allows eight. * Back from the Dead: Upgrading the Temple of Lumena snags you the very useful Resurrection spell. * Barbarian Hero: Barbarians, of course, or at least the male ones. The females lean more towards Amazonian Beauty. * Bears Are Bad News: If you run into them they are. If a Druid turns into one they are for your enemies. * The Beastmaster: Druids used to be able to tame animals, but it was taken out for being a massive Game-Breaker. Now they just transform into them. * The Berserker: Barbarians just love ''fighting. * Boring, but Practical: Warriors. They have no special powers and even their guild ability is pretty basic, but they're cheap, strong, and reliable. You'll be hiring some in pretty much every mission. ** For buildings, there's Inns and Markets, both of which do nothing by themselves. However, Inns allow you to get money back from heroes, and Markets are your main means of multiplying gold. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: Adepts appear to have this power. "Level up! Ahaha!" * Command and Conquer Economy: Averted. Guilds, Temples, and the like need to be built by you, but simple buildings like houses and Inns develop on their own. * Cloud Cuckoo Lander: Adepts, as followers of the god of dreams. * Crapsaccharine World: The world first appears to be a fairly Standard Fantasy Setting. However, between the constant monster and undead incursions, amount of evil bosses, and high casualty rate of non-hero characters, this is not a nice place to live. In fact, you're basically the only reason anyone can live there. * Easy Logistics: Averted. Whenever you're "researching" a new building, you're actually laying down the infrastructure to build it, according to Word of God. * The Fair Folk: The elves are basically sociopaths who still work with you for . . . unspecified reasons. * Quest Giver: ''You, as the main selling point of the game. * Spiritual Successor: To the original Majesty. * Weapon of Choice: ** Cool Sword: Fighters, Paladins, Adepts ** An Axe to Grind: Barbarians, Dwarves ** Knife Nut: Bards, Rogues, Kobolds ** Magic Staff: Mages, Druids, Clerics ** Sinister Scythe: Cultists ** Archer Archetype: Rangers, Elves